1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment and, more particularly, to a stretching and conditioning apparatus for stretching a user's hamstring muscles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stretching of muscles, ligaments and tendons prior to, after and during the course of exercising is important for flexibility and to prevent injury. Currently, the best way for a person to get an effective stretch of the hamstring muscles of their legs is to do stretching with the assistance of a trainer. This requires that the trainer actually apply force to the person's leg to perform the stretching. To do so, the trainer will stabilize the person's leg by hand to prevent it from moving laterally while flexing the leg. Furthermore, the trainer will position the leg being stretched so that it is not in a fully straight position, to prevent too much pressure from being applied to the knee area during the stretching. Having the trainer apply the stretching force also keeps the hamstring relaxed during the stretching.
There are also disadvantages to using a trainer. Many persons who desire to exercise and be limber are not able to use a trainer, for reasons of cost or otherwise. In addition, because the trainer applies the stretching force but cannot feel the stretching sensation, the success of the stretching is greatly dependent upon the accuracy of communication between the person being stretched and the trainer. Since the trainer does not want to unintentionally cause injury to the person being stretched by applying too much force, it is common for the trainer to apply less than optimum force. This results in less stretching than the maximum amount that would be safe and effective.
Some efforts have been made in the past to develop exercise devices that would allow the person to be able to apply their own stretching force, without the need for a trainer. For example, a hamstring stretching machine has been proposed that has a cable and pulley system. The end of the cable is attached to the leg to be stretched and the user pulls on a handle at the other end of the cable to stretch the leg. Such prior machines have disadvantages. They stretch the leg with the leg in a straight position. This actually puts too much pressure on the ligaments and tendons associated with the knee. Pulley systems also afford no lateral stability, allowing the lower leg to potentially turn or move side to side, which can cause problems for the medial and lateral ligaments and can also potentially damage the meniscus.